Aurora/Storybrooke Live
This is a list of Aurora's blogs and statuses on Storybrooke Live. Enchanted Forest *Neal's concern for Emma and Henry is rather touching. I wonder if I can help? *I feel like I have failed them. *I really wish I knew if Mulan was able to help Neal find a way to his son. *I know it's only been a short time since she left with Neal, but it seems like Mulan has been gone forever. Phillip has told me to stop moping about it. *Was it something I said? Is that why she is leaving our family? *I know it is what she wanted, but that does not mean I have to like that she is gone. *How is it that my prince always knows what to say to lighten my mood? *It is not that I am not happy to see them again. I am. But why did they have to come back? *With the Dark One's son and Queen Regina with them, I am still certain that we did the right thing. *Wait, Rumple absorbed Neal -and- Zelena has the dagger? Oh dear. Storybrooke *Well, that was interesting. Not something that I would care to do again. *Prince Neal. That has a wonderful ring to it. But I wonder where Emma has run off too? *Oh my. That was definitely a 'see you in five minutes' kiss. Maybe I shouldn't be sitting next to the window. Blog Enchanted Forest 'The Things I've Seen Today' I never expected my day to go the way it has. I'm not used to writing these things down, but such an eventful day deserves to be remembered. It started when Phillip and I found a strange man lying on the beach. Even though Phillip had carried him back, it was strange, seeing someone so motionless on the stone, in the same place I had laid for so long. Not that I minded giving it up. He could have it for all I care. I would have sworn that he was from our land because we found him here and he said he was ‘back’. Why else would he be here? But my dear friend corrected me and my love agreed with her. Philip annoys me with always having to be right. But My Prince did wake me from that awful sleep and he is my True Love, so I suppose I must let him be correct, sometimes. Neal seemed to get rather agitated when Phillip mentioned Emma’s name. He told us he is Henry’s father! How unbelievable! Why hadn’t Emma told us of her love? I thought every woman talked about their love. I know I do. But I guess that Emma isn’t anything like me, or like any other woman I know. I didn't realize that arrows came in calibers, what ever a caliber is. Neal said something about that. His wound came from an arrow with a "calibre". There is so much I still don't know. My first thought when I heard Neal's problem was to help him by returning to the Dream World. I had met Henry there before, so I thought maybe I could meet him there again. With Snow’s help, I have learned to walk that realm without fear. I wanted so badly to contact Emma or Henry, to tell Emma that Neal loved her, but I couldn’t. The Dream World is not as nice of a place as it sounds. It’s a place I wouldn’t wish on anyone. I have been stuck there before, after my sleeping curse,, the burning room with no doors, no windows, no escape. Just the flames licking at my skin, burning if I stayed too long. The Hall of Mirrors that could disorient a person so easily, reflecting back an infinite number of images . I searched them all, but I couldn’t contact Emma or Henry. I couldn’t find them. When I returned to tell Neal the bad news, he greeted me with concerning news of his own. I hoped I hadn't heard him correctly when he spoke. Neal, Rumplestiltskin's son? It's still a shock to me now. Neal seemed nice, honorable and true to his family, nothing like his father. Even just the name Rumpelstiltskin gives me the creeps. But I truly hope that Mulan and Neal will be able to find something at the Dark One’s castle that will help Neal find his love again. I saw the way he looked when he talked about Emma. You can’t tell me that isn’t love. I know love when I see it. 'I'm Not Moping, Just Hoping for the Best' I have been thinking about Mulan. I miss my friend. We had grown so close before she left with Neal. Not seeing her, talking to her, feels rather strange. She wasn’t here to share my elation with the happy news. Phillip told me I have been moping since she left with Neal. I am not moping. At least, I don’t think I am. The point is I miss her. She has become such a good friend to me that everything I do reminds me of her. It has made that hole without her around a lot bigger. She has become family, and without her with us everything in the castle seems empty. As I stood in the gardens, worrying if my friend was okay, I was too absorbed in my own mind to pay attention to my surroundings. I don’t know how long she had been standing there, gathering her courage as she later told me, but I was so glad to see her. Imagine my surprise when Mulan came to see me. Not Phillip and I…just me. I know I should have waited to tell her my joyous news since she had some news of her own. But I just had to share that Phillip and I were expecting a child. I couldn’t wait. I thought she would be as excited as I was. But, for just a moment, I thought she was disappointed. It felt...hollow. I couldn’t wait to hear what her news was. My loving Prince tells me I have a habit of interrupting people. I shouldn't, but I get too excited. Still, I couldn’t believe it when she told me that she was going to join Robin Hood. She’s leaving us? She’s leaving our family? She’s leaving me? As much as I hated to say goodbye to my best friend, I can’t help but think that maybe it’s for the best. Maybe she will find her true love, like I have with my Phillip. She just has to. 'What We Do For Love' The picnic was my idea. Phillip had been away for longer than I like and I wanted to spend some time with him, away from all the royal duties. I did bring a little too much food, but I was hungry. My love says I’m always hungry. But he says it in the sweetest way, always finding an excuse to remind himself of what we're fighting for - our lives, our child, the future of our kingdom. Phillip is always thinking of me, protecting me and our child and when that storm rudely interrupted our picnic, it was no different. When he realized it was a magical storm that chased off our horses, his only thought was to get me to safety. He even tried to protect me as that awful purple cloud overcame us before we could flee. And guess who was standing there when the cloud passed and we turned around? Snow, Charming, and Hook, along with others. But Snow didn’t look too pleased to see us. Oh why did they have to come back? Not that I was not happy to see them. But, why? I didn’t think it was very obvious that I was carrying a child, but when Snow said that I was glowing, I could not help but grin. I almost laughed at Queen Regina’s quip. ‘Why is she pregnant and I’m the one who’s sick?’ She was quite humorous. I don’t believe she had really meant to be, though. Ever the helpful Prince, my love offered them a place to stay. But all they wanted were some horses. That was easy enough to accommodate. But the matter of Snow’s castle being laid to waste was brought up. I had mentioned that Regina’s castle still stood. I don’t think that everything was on as friendly terms as they seemed. Not with the bickering between the Queen and Snow. How they came to agree to show a united front, I am still confused about. I wish I had known what had happened once Emma and Snow returned to their land. Well, Emma’s land since Snow’s kingdom was here. We had to tell her that they were back. As much as my beloved tried to discourage me, I knew that we had to inform her. For our sakes. For our child’s sake. I trust that they will be able to take care of themselves. They have to. It’s not up to us to save them. Category:Storybrooke Live